Cicatrices
by poeftme
Summary: Los besos de Todoroki no se ven en su piel, pero los siente. Y punzan cuando lo ve, como si fuese una especie de hechizo (o maldición, no, jamás sería eso) que lo ata y lo atrae inmediatamente. Y quiere besarlo, y le besa. Besa su cicatriz para devolverle el gesto, y hacerle olvidar. Lo malo ya pasó. Quiere atarlo, también.


**Cicatriz**

 _Tododeku_

[...]

La cicatriz sobre y al rededor de su ojo arde cuando ve a Midoriya, y sabe, como inconscientemente, que a él le arden las cicatrices de sus manos. Arde, como el fuego de Troya o el de Pompeya. Arde, como debería arder el mismo infierno. Pero no duele, no de una manera literalmente mala, al menos.

Arde de esa forma en la que se describe el amor en las películas, como si algo que no es el corazón latiera y, sin embargo, el corazón también está latiendo. Quizás porque recuerda y todavía siente los besos que Midoriya le ha dejado ahí, quizá porque en lugar de él es Midoriya quien tiene una particularidad de fuego. Se ríe por pensarlo, si él se siente así, ¿cómo se sentirá Izuku? Mucho peor que él, probablemente.

Recuerda cómo el joven héroe le besa con toda la delicadeza del mundo, esa que a su cavernícola padre le faltaba tener con su pobre madre.

Izuku se siente igual, quizá peor. Recuerda los besos fríos que deja en su mano izquierda, y todo arde. También los besos cálidos que deja en su derecha, y ahí todo se va al demonio.

Todo _arde, arde, arde_.

—Esto se siente como... No sé —Todoroki suelta, en compañía de Iida, quien se sorprende, pues el joven había estado en el más absoluto silencio, momentos atrás.

—¿Podrías explicarte? —pide, mientras exaspera con sus manos.

—Mi cicatriz arde —dice, acariciándola—. Arde de una manera que no entiendo. Arde como seguramente ardió Troya —teoriza, y Tenya piensa que es exagerado, aunque cree entender.

—¿Midoriya?

Es todo lo que debe decir y, como si fuese una palabra mágica, el rostro de Todoroki brilla de color rojo.

—Arde —trata de desviar la conversación hacia un tema que no sea Midoriya Izuku.

—Te gusta.

Pero Iida no se la deja fácil.

—¿Es eso lo que crees? —inquiere, en verdad no sabe qué siente, quiere saber pero y si...

¿...Y si Midoriya no se siente igual?

—Te gusta —afirma.

Las dudas de Todoroki mueren en su cabeza.

[...]

Sus manos _arden, arden, arden_. Como debe de haber ardido la misma Pompeya. Pero no duele, _extrañamente no duele._

—¿Qué no duele?

Lo dijo en voz alta y Uraraka lo escuchó. Se tensa entero y esta vez sabe —lo asegura— no es porque sea una chica o porque sea simple y únicamente Uraraka Ochako. Es porque está seguro —segurísimo— de que le va a sacar mentira a verdad hasta que diga qué le preocupa, los años lo han hecho un libro abierto para la chica y eso es un gran problema. Ahora ya no sólo querrá saber qué es lo que no duele.

Suspira. No hay de otra.

—Arde, Uraraka-san —cuenta, extiende sus manos hacia ella y rápidamente sabe (la ve observar sus manos un momento) que se ha dado cuenta de lo que le ha querido decir. _Las mujeres dan miedo_ , piensa.

—Te gusta.

Midoriya se cae con una velocidad propia de Kacchan o Tenya al competir. _Pero si no he dicho nada más._

—Todoroki —aclara, como si fuese necesario.

Las dudas de Izuku ni siquiera se presentaron ante él. ¿Cómo podría? Si Uraraka no le ha dado tiempo ni de saber de qué se suponía estaban hablando.

[...]

Izuku suspira, y piensa que en verdad arde, sus manos, sus cicatrices arden. Y piensa que es por los besos de Todoroki, esos que le ha dejado plasmados como con tinta, intentando borrar los bordes de esa piel que desentona con el resto de su mano, quizá porque sabe cómo es llevar una cicatriz. Sabe cómo es verla y pensar que duele, _duele_. Porque es un recordatorio de que ha perdido una batalla, o cuando menos, no ha mejorado ni con los años ni con el esfuerzo que ha puesto.

Los besos de Todoroki no se ven en su piel, pero _los siente._ Y punzan cuando lo ve, como si fuese una especie de hechizo (o maldición, no, jamás sería eso) que lo ata y lo atrae inmediatamente. Y quiere besarlo, y le besa. Besa su cicatriz para devolverle el gesto, y hacerle olvidar. _Lo malo ya pasó._ Quiere atarlo, también.

 _Arde, arde, arde._

—Me gustas, Midoriya.

Su rostro arde, sus manos, sus cicatrices, todo él.

—También me gustas, Todoroki-kun.

Su cicatriz cosquillea y arde, y su corazón salta y salta en su lugar.

 _Arde_.

El deseo de que no duela y la delicadeza, y más que nada quién es, esa es toda la explicación.

 _Arde porque eres tú._

Permanece porque lo hiciste tan delicadamente.

 _Eres tú._

—Arde —el peliverde dice, y Todoroki asiente, tomando su mano, besando de nueva cuenta sus cicatrices.

* * *

 **|Notas de autor|**

 _¿Les cuento algo divertido?_

 _Cuando hice esta historia yo no tenía cicatrices, y ahora que la edité sí tengo una. Y cerca del ojo, además._

 _Y (ahora lo comprobé) es verdad que a veces punza o arde. xd_


End file.
